Let's Play Super-Powers
"Let's Play Super-Powers" is the 39th episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis The winning prize for eating 712 yogurts is the final Mr. Coolskin cards Stumpy needs for his collection, so he gets Quack Quack to eat the yogurt to win the cards and convinces the others to join him in playing with the cards. Plot Quack Quack is eating several yogurts while Stumpy cheers him on. When there is one yogurt left, Quack Quack feels too full to eat it, but Stumpy shoves it down his throat and jumps for joy. Kaeloo is teaching flowers to exercise when Quack Quack burps loudly, sending her and the flowers flying into the air. She walks up to Quack Quack and Stumpy and demands to know what's going on. Stumpy explains that the prize for eating 712 yogurts is Mr. Coolskin cards, and Quack Quack helped him win it by eating the yogurt. A box falls out of the sky onto Stumpy's head, and he opens it to find that it contains the cards. Later, Stumpy (now dressed as Mr. Coolskin) explains the game to his friends. He tells everybody to pick a card. They each pick one and Stumpy explains their powers to them. Kaeloo asks what the goal of the game is, and Stumpy explains that each player has to bring their opponents' lives to zero. He demonstrates how to use the powers by using one of his attacks, which leaves Mr. Cat trapped in a refrigerator. Stumpy uses his powers to use a bazooka to launch himself into the air, and he flies around before crashing into the sound barrier. Kaeloo decides to try using one of her powers. Just as Mr. Cat finally manages to get out of the fridge, a giant version of Kaeloo's fist smashes him into the ground and repeatedly punches him, and Kaeloo apologizes and asks Stumpy to tell her how to stop the attack. Stumpy launches an attack on Quack Quack, but Quack Quack somehow deflects it back to him and Stumpy is left scratching himself with his leg like a dog. Mr. Cat tries an attack, but it disappears before it reaches Quack Quack, and Stumpy explains that that attack is meant to be used in a combo. Mr. Cat then decides to use his own combo attack on Quack Quack: a hammer, a chainsaw and a bazooka. Kaeloo gets angry and uses one of her powers on him, which causes him to start dancing uncontrollably. Quack Quack deflects yet another one of Stumpy's attacks back to him, which causes him to need to use the bathroom. Mr. Cat gets back at Kaeloo by making rotten cheese materialize in the air next to her. Stumpy uses another attack on Quack Quack which makes a bunch of cell phones appear near him and start ringing simultaneously. Quack Quack uses one of his powers to make the phones start playing harmonious music. Stumpy uses yet another attack to create multiple clones of himself and try to attack Quack Quack, but Quack Quack's powers destroy all of them except the original, who gets a shock and is left rolling on the ground and laughing. Kaeloo tries to use an attack on Mr. Cat, but he has immunity against it. However, her powers manage to let her drop a giant flowerpot on him. Kaeloo asks if he is okay, and he asks her if they can exchange cards. Stumpy sends several weapons flying towards Quack Quack, but he uses a broom to deflect all of them. Mr. Cat uses a bazooka to launch three missiles at Quack Quack, but he sends them flying back at Mr. Cat. Mr. Cat's life has gone down to zero, and he is eliminated from the game. Kaeloo starts to get angry, and suggests playing a different game, because Smileyland is getting messed up, but Stumpy refuses to stop playing until he has beaten Quack Quack. Stumpy decides to take extreme measures and use his most powerful attack: Ultimate Apocalypse. Kaeloo begs him not to, but he ignores her since he has no choice. He uses the attack, which leaves him lying in the middle of a giant crater. Nothing has happened to Kaeloo or Quack Quack, however, and they are both left standing just outside the crater. Stumpy's life is down to zero, and he is defeated. He wonders how this is possible, since Mr. Coolskin never loses. Kaeloo notices some fine print on the card about Ultimate Apocalypse, saying that anyone who uses the attack is not fit to be Mr. Coolskin (meaning Stumpy is not the chosen one to use the card, making Quack Quack the rightful owner), to Stumpy's absolute horror. Quack Quack wins the game while Kaeloo is the runner up. Later, Stumpy is lamenting the fact that he isn't fit to be Mr. Coolskin, also disappointed that he lost to Quack Quack. Mr. Cat is relaxing on a lawn chair and Quack Quack is eating his yogurt while he was victorious on winning, when Bad Kaeloo comes up and orders them to go clean up Smileyland. The three of them run off to clean up instead of fighting back, and Kaeloo de-transforms and says she actually likes her transformation "superpower". Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Flowers Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin * Emperor Mutant Cucumber * General Staphylococcus Dragon * Mutant Carrot (pictured) Trivia * This is one of the few episodes where Kaeloo seems to enjoy using her transformation power. * In this episode, instead of Stumpy, Mr. Cat is the one suffering constant misfortunes. Goofs * When Stumpy hits the sound barrier after blasting himself in the air, his health is down to 60% of health instead of 80%. Gallery Screenshot_20180205-105229.png Photo_1.jpg ScreenCaptureProject125.gif Screenshot_20180205-105315.png Let's Play Super Powers.png Supercards.jpg Superpowers1.jpg Superpowers2.jpg Stumpymrcool.jpg Superkick.jpg Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Apocalypse! 209003_467653376578075_810017195_n.jpg Screenshot_20180205-105631.png Screenshot_20180205-105924.png Screenshot_20180205-105917.png Screenshot_20180205-110153.png Mr. Cat Looks Frozen.png Mr. Cat Loves Hurting Quack Quack.png Mr. Cat Loses.png F165959E-20B9-40A8-8870-7E7E3966DC80.jpeg 82467C43-CDE8-42FA-A89E-B8CEA78F6EA7.jpeg 85CCF5BE-D55F-4C75-8E9C-7E93AFF31757.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes